As long as I'm with you
by SoulEaterGirl101
Summary: MakaXCrona fanfic. Crona has never felt this way before about anyone. One night, DWMA had a party to celebrate the defeat of the kishin. Maka and Crona arrive together and as soon as they both stepped out onto a balcony, well let's just say a lot of things happened. This is a fluffy fanfic so it's cute and adorable and ya know, fluffy. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Kay, well this is a Crona and Maka fanfic and I think it'll give you like a fluff overload. I'm positive that everyone can read this, it's probably rated T for le teens. Also, if you have not seen/read all of Soul Eater then don't read this 'cause it has one little spoiler in the beginning, well, I'm not sure if that did happen or not because it's really hard to tell (people who have seen all of Soul Eater will understand me). Also, this might seem like the episode where Medusa trapped all of them in the big green box in order to release the kishin but I don't know because it's been a while since I've seen Soul Eater and I don't exactly remember every detail in every episode. Well, that is all my fluffy unicorns. Now enjoy ze story. Oh by the way, this chapter is kinda short but the other ones are a lot longer, well, chapter 3 is the longest so far it took me like 5 pages front and back so...yeah...Um...I'm gonna go now...**

"Hey, Crona?". Maka asked with curiosity. "Y-yes?". Crona replied with a stutter. "I was wondering, what if Medusa had captured all of us? Like before she died. What if she had held everyone captive and killed off all of us one by one? How would you have reacted?". Maka tilted her head sideways, interested in his answer.

Crona shivered and held onto his arm. "Well, I don't know how to deal with that". Maka's eyes dropped to the ground. Crona noticed her saddened face and tried to make it better. "But, I'd try to save you. I mean I would save all of you, but I'd try to save you first, I mean I care more about you so I would save you faster I mean, Ah!". Crona held onto his head indignantly. "It's okay, Crona. Don't strain yourself". Maka giggled as her and Crona made their way to the party being held at DWMA for defeating the kishin. As soon as they walked in they were greeted by Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Kid, Patty, Lord Death, and Soul. "Hey Maka". Soul grinned, looking Maka up and down. "You cleaned up nice, for someone who has small tits". Soul teased.

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE SMALL TITS THING?!". Maka hit him in the head with her fist. Patty burst into laughter and ran off with Black Star to the buffet held in the middle of the room while Tsubaki and Liz ran after them. "Hiya! Welcome, welcome!". Lord Death greeted in his usual not subtle way. Crona and Maka beamed up at the Shinigami. "Hey Lord Death". Lord Death eyed Crona suspiciously. Crona noticed and sweat beads began to form at his forehead. Lord Death let out a hearty laugh. He leaned in and whispered to him. "You're planning to make your move on Meister Maka aren't you?". Crona turned a crimson red and immediately began to babble on about how him and Maka are just good friends that do like each other but don't and so on and so forth. Again, Shinigami let out a loud laugh. "Don't stress yourself Crona, it was a harmless joke. Now go attend your 'friend'", he winked at the word friend, "and have a great time!". Crona laughed nervously and nodded unconvincingly, walking away. Lord Death waved goodbye with his massive hands and left to attend to his party guests.

Crona checked all over the large room. No sign of his friend with the sandy, blonde hair and emerald, green eyes. He almost gave up until he decided to turn his head towards one of the many balconies. He smiled shyly while walking towards the girl. His smile turned into a frown once he noticed Maka was talking to Soul. The white-haired boy said something humorous and it made Maka smile. His frown was worse when he realized the small blush forming on her cheeks. He was about to walk away when Maka noticed him and called him over. "Hey, Crona! Come over here!". He turned around to look at both Soul and Maka. He expected them to be holding hands or doing something romantic but instead, Soul was looking out at Death City, admiring the view. And Maka, well Maka was calling him over. He chose not to worry so much about their relationship and he made his way to them. Well, to Maka. Once he arrived, Maka gave Soul a look that told him to go somewhere else for a while. He nodded, understanding his master and did as she commanded. Maka and Crona watched him walk away. Even Crona had to admit, he looked cool walking away. He refocused his train of thought on Maka and almost yepled when he found her staring at him. Crona felt as if she was looking into his soul, literally. He awkwardly tried to cover his body with his hands but Maka noticed and laughed. "I'm sorry I guess I spaced out for a moment". Maka said embarrassingly. Crona laughed as well. He blushed as he pictured her laughing and blushing at something funny he said. He tried to walk over to the edge of the balcony to conceal his face by looking out at the city. Their city. With Maka, he felt as if they both could do anything they wanted to. Especially since she was his first friend. He smiled at the memory of her saving him from his insanity. And Medusa. Medusa... He made a promise that if she ever came back, he would do all he can in order to save Maka. He didn't want her to ever leave him, or any of his friends to leave him for that matter. He cared so much about them it hurt. "Hey, pipsqueak!". Crona jumped in surprise as Ragnerok popped out of his back. "Ragnerok, get back in". It was no use, Ragnerok was not the type to listen to his master all the time. "You two are so boring! Go and join the party or something instead of being all lovey dovey". Maka was now red with anger. Or was it embarrassment? Crona couldn't tell. "We are not be being lovey dovey! Now if you don't mind, please get back in Crona. I was just about to start an interesting conversation with him...". Her voice went softer as she said the last sentence. Again, Ragnerok refused. "No way! I want some food and I wanna dance with some hotties! Come on Crona, you owe me this. You're driving me crazy with all those thoughts swirling around in what little brains you have and it's really-". He was interrupted by an encyclopedia held by Maka making impact with his small head. Maka smiled devilishly, threatening to do it once again. Ragnerok shouted in fear and hid back inside of his master. Maka threw the encyclopedia on the floor and smiled normally up at Crona. He hesitated but smiled back. He began to regain his confidence over her enthusiasm to spend time together.

Maka walked closer to the scenery and let out a breath of air. "It's so beautiful". It really is. Crona turned his head slightly towards his friend and admired her calm, happy look. It really complimented her.

If only he could just come out and say it. Tell her how he really felt instead of bottling up inside, it was on the peak of driving him mad. But how could he handle it? If he practically faints when he's near her, then how could he confess his love. Maka noticed the grimace on his face and worried. "Crona?". Immediately Crona regained his senses. "Y-yes Maka?".

"You look troubled. Is everything okay? You know, if anyone is bothering you I could take care of that right away". She held up her fist in exaggeration.

"Oh, uh. No, no, everything is fine, really. I'm just thinking about- well, just thinking". Crona rubbed the back of his head and spoke nervously. Now, he began to panic. What was he supposed to say?

"Oh...Alright then...". Maka turned away from him in disappointment and settled her gaze on the moon. Crona felt terrible and was confused._ Was she really disappointed of my answer? Did she expect another one? Maybe, just maybe, she loves me too?_ Crona's heart began to race at the thought of being to able feel her soft lips with his own. That was all he wanted, her. He needed her. So, he finally made his decision. "Maka, I need to tell you something". She turned to face him, her own heart beating rapidly as well. He didn't even stutter, and, his face is all serious as if he was going to confess something important. _What could it be? _

Crona gathered his thoughts and sighed as he held onto Maka's shoulders. He intended on having her listen to every single word. "What's wrong Crona?".

"Maka. You've always been there for me and I can't thank you enough. You're so important to me that all I think about is you, and it's not in a friendly way. It's more than that...I love the way you're so determined about everything and you never give up. I love the way you smile even though your blushing a lot. I love how you're so protective over everyone, including me. Words can't explain what I feel, in fact, I'm not even sure I'm making sense right now but, all I do know is that whenever I'm around you I get this strange pain from my chest and I don't know how to deal with that. Sometimes, when I'm around you I get this tingle in my stomach and no matter how much Ragnerok teases me about it, I love that feeling. What I'm trying to say is-". At that moment Maka leaned her head up and gently placed her lips upon his. Upon the boy with the pink hair's eyes. The sensation of her soft touch traveled all around his body, it felt like a dream, like all of this was a blissful dream. And Crona didn't want it to end. He deepened the kiss while gingerly placing his hands across her back, pushing her closer to him. Maka blushed a little more, she seemed to have wanted this too. Eventually, they both came up for air. Maka laid her hand against Crona's chest and panted. Crona admired her beauty and adorable scarlet face. He caressed it. She became comfortable once her breathing stabilized and nestled herself into his hand. "Maka...". Crona inched forward and placed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "Y-yeah?". Her heart began to race once again. "I-I, uh, I..". He couldn't get the words out even though he knew what he felt and that she felt the same way._ What if things change? I mean, yeah they will but what will she think? How am I supposed to deal with a relationship? What if she ends up hating me for something I do? I've seen a lot of girls get mad at their boyfriend's for no reason. What should I do?_ Crona thought hysterically.It was obvious, Crona was scared. But, it was okay. He's never felt this way before and he's never had his first kiss so he didn't know what to think. He thought his mind was going to shatter in to a million pieces because he didn't know how to handle this. "I love you!". Both Crona and Maka shouted at the same time. Startled, both their eyes shot open and looked at one another. Beads of sweat began to form on Crona's forehead but they quickly went away when he saw Maka's expression change from surprised to amiable. She took his face into her hands, grinned, and brought down his face to hers, lips making contact for the second time tonight.

Crona smiled in the kiss and closed his eyes, he didn't want to forget this feeling, it was so warming and it made him feel safe in Maka's embrace. His eyes became a bit glossy, this was overwhelming. But he could deal with that. Crona was the first to let go, smiling at his love. Maka smiled up at him as he brought her in for a hug. They stood there for a while, unmoving. None of them were planning to let go, not now, not ever...

Although this moment was touching, Soul thought it was anything but cute. He accidentally saw them kiss when he was on his way over to offer Maka a drink. Who knew he would find them licking each other's faces clean? He leaned against a wall and shut his eyes, he tried to forget what he just saw but it just made him replay it over and over. His jaw tightened as he made his way to another balcony. How could his master do this to him? What did he do to deserve this? _Wait, why do I care? I have no interest in her love life, so why do I feel neglected? Am I...Jealous? Nah, no I can't, cool guys don't get jealous over flat chested girls. Especially since she's my master and I'm her weapon, it's strictly a team relationship. And friendship. What do I want? _Soul was so confused, he didn't understand what was happening. Of course he knew that Maka would eventually get a boyfriend and yeah he knew it would be a friend, he knew this day would come. So, what's wrong with him? He dragged his hand through his snow white hair and stared up at the smiling moon. It was almost as if it was mocking him._ Damn it, why do I care...?_

**Ah! Cute right?! Okay, I know it's been a long time since I have written a fanfic, I know. But, I'm in a special program at school which gives me more work than the average student and me and a lot of other kids have had to face some really bad hardships, but I made it through! School is ending in three fricken days oh my glob and that means! *drumroll* MORE FANFICS! yaaaayeaaaaaaaah. Anyways, yeah. Leave reviews please! I only got one review on my last one which was from my friend that I know and it was sweet but I wanna hear your opinions please, please, please, please! I want reviews because it will encourage me to go on with this and I think writing is amazing because it helps me express myself and not just fanfics but I'm also writing my own book called "Red and Purple" and I think it's gonna be so amazing! So yeah, please leave a review, like this story, favorite it or whatever, and if you like you may PM me for like a request. Oh, one more thing, check out my other fanfic so far it was my first and it's called "Yes, Master". It's a dirty Soul and Maka fanfic ~~ But don't worry I don't just do Soul Eater, as time goes by I swear I'll do other animes like Ouran Highschool Host Club, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Bleach, Kuroshitsuji, Fairy Tail, Hetalia, and others. That's all for now, may you have a wonderful unicorn filled day! Onhonhon~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hero again! My God, it's been forever since I have written a story and I'm happy because I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think this chapter is going to be pretty *demonic smile* forward BWAHAHAHA. Don't worry it will still be very fluffy but it will get more intense. I promise no sex, ok? I know my sexy mind is perverted and all but for all you perverts like me well, no sexy time for you. Probably the dirtiest thing that I will write in this chapter is maybe...some neck-sucking and "touching"...I think...I don't know let's see how this'll work out ^.^ Oh and I just wanna say thanks to the people that left reviews and that have followed and/or favorited my story :3 I'm so happy I could eat three bowls of rice! (Renge reference) So without further ado, I present to you..."As long as I'm with you" chapter 2, yay! *magestic***

**I do not nor will I ever own Soul Eater. All rights go to Funimation, ****_Atsushi Okubo created the manga, and Takuya Igarashi directed it._**

"Ah...?". Maka was suddenly awoken by a loud banging noise. She wished she didn't have to wake up, but she glanced over at her clock which read 8:45 A.M, looks like the noise was her alarm clock for the morning. It was a Saturday but she can't sleep the whole day away either, and the banging must be from Soul scavenging for food. Maka sat up on the edge of her bed and held up a hand to her mouth as she yawned. "I wonder what I should make for breakfast...Maybe a nice old-fashioned omelet? I ate so much last night at the party that I'm still full, and tired". Maka walked over to her drawers and changed into her same, regular clothes as always. The banging had subsided for a while but it came back as she walked out of her bedroom. Her assumption was correct, it was Soul, but he wasn't scavenging. He was cooking.

"Mmm...". Maka's senses overwhelmed as she took in a deep breath of Soul's cooking. He was making an omelet. "Smell's good! Thanks for making breakfast this time, Soul". He continued stirring the pan. "You sound cheery". He finally commented, sounding annoyed. Maka sat down at the end of the table facing Soul's back. "Oh? Well, yeah. I had a lot of fun last night... By the way, where were you? I couldn't find you after you left me and Crona". Maka inquired. Soul shrugged, he didn't care if she was worried, he knew she wasn't worrying that much about anything. Not while she was with Crona. Just the thought of them together made him angry. "Uh, Soul? Soul...Soul? SOUL!". Maka bashed him on the head with a frying pan, making him fall to the ground. "What the hell was that for?". Soul yelled out as he held the spot that Maka had just hit. "You're burning the omelet!". She grabbed the pan and dipped it in the sink to stop the burning whilst she glared at her idiot partner. Soul stood up and continued to rub his head. "Why weren't you paying attention? You're acting weird today". She continued to make the burnt smell go away while Soul tried to calm himself. It took her a while, but Maka noticed her weapon's sad expression. "Oh, uh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard..."

Soul snapped out of his depressed state and regained his senses. "What? What are you talking about? I don't care that you hit me, I'm used to it. Cool guys like me don't care". He tried not to feel it but, he was actually sad. As if all his anger and sadness had mixed together to make this weird feeling in him, he didn't want Crona to take his meister away from him. He didn't want Maka to fall for someone else, he wanted her to fall for him just like he did with her on the day they became partners...If he wanted to do something he had to do it now, before it was too late.

"Soul?". Maka's voice was full with uncertainty due to Soul's shadowed face. She bent down towards him to get a better look at him. "Soul, you're wavelength...It's uneasy". She scowled. It all happened so fast that it caught her off guard, but Soul quickly and swiftly got up and embraced her. He didn't want to let her go, no matter how uncool it made him look. Maka's eyes became glossy as he clung to her, she didn't understand this action. She didn't understand anything. Without thinking she pushed him away as hard as she could. "What the hell is wrong with you? You really are acting weird". The push didn't do anything because Soul just got back up and hugged her again. She tried to struggle against his grip but he was too strong. "I don't want to let you go...". Maka stopped as she heard his faint whisper. "I never want to let you go, you're too important to me. I've always cared about you ever since that day that you asked me to be your partner. Even when it doesn't seem like it you are actually important to me, you idiot. How clueless can you be? I've always liked you...I've always...Loved...You...".

Everything became still as Soul confessed his love to his meister. She hesitated but Maka weakly pushed him away, leaving her hand on his chest, eyes focused on the floor as she began to tremble. Soul frowned as he saw tears fall to the floor. "Bastard" was the only thing Maka could force out of her throat. Soul Eater tried to reach for her face but she pushed his hand away and looked straight into his crimson eyes. "How could you? Why would you? How could you fall in love with me? This was supposed to be a weapon and meister relationship, this isn't supposed to happen!", no it seemed as thought she was reprimanding herself, "This is wrong, I shouldn't be feeling this way and neither should you. We're not just partners or roommates, but we're also friends. You get me so pissed off sometimes and you annoy me...So, why you?!". She yelled into the air. Soul kept a straight face as he let her express what she felt. Maka sniffled as she glanced at Soul. "And besides, last night when you left me and Crona alone, we-"

"Kissed...I know...". Soul finished her sentence.

Maka looked back down at the floor. "So, you saw. Huh?". He nodded. "Then why are you doing this now? I like Crona a lot and I don't want to hurt him, I'm sorry Soul but that's not cool". Again, there was silence. "Shut up". Maka gasped as Soul crashed his lips against hers. His eyes were closed as hers were wide open in surprise. Everything Soul had said was 100% true, so he wasn't about to let some guy that Maka barely knows take her away from him. He couldn't bare the thought of her kissing another pair of lips that weren't his own. He finally let go as Maka's expression relaxed. She didn't know what to say or do, she's only figuring out now that she has always felt the same way as well. When or how long? She didn't know, all she did know is that when she's with him...She feels complete. Maka looked back at Soul with her beautiful emerald, green eyes. Before any of them could say anything She took a hold of Soul's collar as she leaned in and kissed him this time. She was sure to savor this feeling at the pit of her stomach because although it was painful, it felt comforting. Soul deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around his partner and pressing her up against the wall. "Ah, Soul! Please, don't do that! Nn...". Maka pleaded as he licked the right side of her neck, sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body. The same kind of pleasure she felt when Crona had kissed her... At that moment, Blair had walked in from the front door, catching them in the act. "Oh!". She exclaimed. A sweat drop formed on both of their foreheads. But Soul's sweat drop formed into a growl while Maka's transformed into fear. Not only did Blair walk through the door but a boy with pink hair and saddened expression had witnessed them as well. "Oh, right. Well, I found Crona hanging around the apartment walking in circles while mumbling to himself like a weirdo, so I asked him to come and visit you guys. This was probably not what he was expecting". Now a sweat drop formed on Blaire's forehead.

Tears were all Maka could see before Crona took off running. "Crona!". Maka pushed Soul aside as she ran after him, worry taking over her. The door shut with a loud bang as she stormed out of the apartment. All Soul could do was stare at the door that the person he loves ran out of, chasing after another guy. Of course, he understood why, but, he wish she hadn't left. What if she wanted both of them, him and Crona. What if she wasn't satisfied with just him even though he was the only one that truly loved her before Crona came along. Now, he didn't understand. _Cool guys probably shouldn't fall in love, anyways._ Soul couldn't think of anything else.

All she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears as she frantically chased after him. _How could I be so stupid! So...So...Selfish!_ Maka felt terrible, she didn't want any of this to happen. And the worst part was she knew what could have happened if Blair and Crona hadn't walked in on them. She felt tears running down her cheeks as she began to replay Crona's reaction over and over in her head. She couldn't bare the thought of hurting such a fragile person, somehow she was going to sort everything out. Even if it meant to make sacrifices. Even if it meant to lose someone.

**...So...INTENSE. Okay! Well, this was chapter two of my Crona and Maka fanfic. Again, I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while . I have no real excuse except for being lazy. Someone should punish me...NOT IN THAT WAY. But, seriously, I hope you guys liked it because I had to put a lot of thought into this even though it only took me a whole day to write this which I don't think is very long because I know I could have done more but I chose to leave it here because a lot more shit is going to happen in the next chapter :) I hope my perspective on the character's reactions to this situation were a lot more realistic than chapter 1 because someone told me that Maka's reaction wasn't very on the spot so I tried really hard to improve it and I'd say I did my best and I really hope you guys continue reading my series :D Oh and before I go I'd just like to point out that this is probably no longer a cronaXmaka fanfic but a soulXcronaXmaka fanfic or something like that because who knows maybe she will end up with Soul ;) That's for me to know and you to find out. So yeah, enjoy and see you later *fireworks* Sayōnara! Subarashī yunikōn-ippai tsuitachi o sugosu - translation (Bye! Have a wonderful unicorn filled day)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there sexy. So uh *bites lip in seduction* do you come here often? ;) Hey guys I don't know how many times I'm going to apologize but uhhh...Gomennasai! *puts hands together and bows repeatedly* This time I have an excuse though! I have family members in the house and they have been here for literally all of summer so, of course, I had no chance to write because my parents kept telling me 'YOU NEED TO SPEND TIME WITH FAMILY YOU PEDASO DE MIERDA. GO HAVE SOME FUN INSTEAD OF HIDING FROM THE SUN AND BEING ON THE COMPUTER ALL DAY! YOU NEED THE EXCERCISE YOU GEEK! *FLIPS TABLE*' Well, they weren't really like that but in my head they were. Anyways, I am here now even though nobody cares, yay! So, I present to you Chapter 3 of "As Long As I'm With You" *magestic***

**I do not nor will I ever own Soul Eater. ****All rights go to Funimation, ****_Atsushi Okubo created the manga, and Takuya Igarashi directed it._**

The only thing that could be heard on the silent, Saturday morning was the sound of Maka's heavy footsteps hitting the pavement. Ever since she left the house, running after Crona, she hasn't even stopped to take a breath. She lost track of him after a while or so, but that didn't stop her. She continued to search for him. She would search all throughout Death City if she had to, her memory of Crona's dissappointed face had already burned through her mind. She was determined to find him, no matter what it took. And once she's grabbed a hold of him... Then what? Still, her legs kept running. When Maka began to lose hope in ever finding the boy she suddenly came across the idea of checking his room in DWMA. Once again, her feet were hitting the stoned floors until she finally reached the entrance to Crona's room.

As she leaned her head against the door, trying to catch her breath, she tried coming up with something to say to him, anything. But time ran out as her breath finally steadied. _Just say to him what you actually feel, apologize, be honest, just say anything to fix this. It's your fault he's crying, use that for motivation. _Maka took a deep breath as she slowly opened the heavy door. He was where she had guessed, in his little corner on the left side of the room. Not only was he sobbing but Ragnerok was taunting him again. "Ya see, what did I tell ya? I knew little miss pig-tails was gonna dump your sorry heart. I knew it you loser, I knew it, I knew!". He smacked Crona's head repeatedly as he tried to prove his point. But, the fragile boy was too hurt to fight back. Ragnerok's teasing was interrupted by Maka's dictionary hitting him upside the head immediately sending him back inside Crona without another word. Of course, Crona didn't even bother to look up, it seemed as though he had brought his knees even closer to his forehead, if that was even possible.

Maka studied him before falling down to her knees, almost bursting into tears at the sight of his crouched position. "Crona...". Maka tried to approach him in a sympathetic way, but she received no answer. She had no idea how she could actually apologize to her broken hearted friend, so, she sat down next to him. Not another word was spoken during their five minute silence. Maka understood that Crona needed his space for a while, after what he just witnessed it's a bit of a lot to take in. "Crona... I know you probably won't listen and/or talk to me", she looked over at him then stared ahead at the grey wall, "But, I really am sorry. I know what I did was stupid and immature, I never meant to hurt you...", Her eyes closed as three warm tears rolled down her cheeks. Things will never be the same between the two of them, Maka knew that, but she just wished she could make everything all better...

"Maka?". Her eyes slowly opened in response to Crona's voice. "I... I forgive you...". She couldn't believe he had forgiven her already, why so quick? Did he just say that so she can hear what she wanted and leave? Was he so depressed that he didn't even know what to say anymore? Did Ragnerok's fists damage his brain? But this is what she wanted, wasn't it? She wanted his forgiveness and she wanted to make everything right. Then, why didn't everything seem so right?...

Maka grabbed Crona's shoulders and made him face her. His face was... Sort of crushed. Like when a toddler drops his ice cream for the very first time. His eyes were puffy, from all the tears. His nose was stuffy, from all the wiping. His cheeks were red, from all the attempts to wipe away the water that fell from his eyes. She knew it, she knew everything wasn't alright. "Crona". Maka whimpered. "I'm sorry Maka, I tried to stop. But, once you start crying, you can't stop. Not even if you wanted to". Crona wailed as he tried to wipe away his tears. Maka smiled softly and hugged the boy with the pink hair as comforting as she could. Crona was quiet for a few seconds until he finally decided to bring his arms up and wrap them around her, again sobbing. Maka was surprised, for she found herself crying as well. They weren't tears of sadness, but they were tears of joy. She thought her friend would never want to talk to her again, she thought he would hate her, she thought so many things would change. She was wrong, which made her overwhelmed.

"Crona, I'm so sorry!", she cried, "I'm such and idiot for hurting you like this, you are my friend. And...And friends don't hurt their friends like this. I really do love you Crona, I don't know if my feelings towards you are romantic or friendly, all I know is that I do love you. And I- and I-". She was interrupted by the collision of Crona's lips against hers, immediately shutting her up. She left her eyes open in surprise, staring at the boy's closed eyelids. After a while she eventually gave in and closed her eyes to take in the warmth of his body. His tears falling on her cheeks awoke her from her trance and she pulled away, hands placed on his chest. She couldn't stand to look at him, not while her face was feeling _this _hot. Although, the boy didn't care because his face was just as flustered as hers. Once he finally gained enough confidence to embrace her, he pulled her body against his. Of course, Maka didn't resist. She liked hugging Crona, it was calming and it made her happy. She was happy to know that he actually did forgive her. She was happy to know that things between them weren't ruined. She was happy that she didn't lose someone special to her...

She... She was happy.

She didn't think that she was going to be involved with neither Soul nor Crona, but she was definitely going to stay best friends with the both of them. Because, strong feelings don't always mean that you are in love with a person, but it could mean that you would do anything for that special someone. In this case Maka has two special someones, and fortunately, she will always have a place in her heart especially for them~~

**...Um...Yeah...A couple of things...I'm sorry that this ended up being only 3 chapters when I promised 5. I was running out of ideas for this fanfic and I always wanted this ending, since the beginning. If you stayed with me ever since chapter 1 of "As long as I'm with you" then thank you so much! Cookie for you! *hands cookie* But yeah, on a serious not I was actually really excited when I first started these fanfic chapters or however you call them and I'm just as happy now that I actually finished it, and I'm actually really satisfied with the last chapter and the ending. Again, thank you all for reading my fanfic and I hope to see you soon. Actually it'll probably be really soon because I have a lot of new ideas that I wanna try out on you guys and I'm super excited for these too. If you died because of fluffy overload then go ahead and leave a review explaining where in the 3 chapters you died and please go ahead and favorite and/or follow my story/me, the author. Again, thanks for all who have read and I hope we meet again! ^.^ 33 Watashi wa anata o aishi, subete no subarashī yunikōn-ippai tsuitachi o sugosu!**


End file.
